


The Disappearance of Nico's Pudding

by Non_tan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Crack, F/F, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Non_tan/pseuds/Non_tan
Summary: The title says it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I've written but I thought I might post it here as well. To Love Live!

To say that Nico wasn’t happy was an understatement. She was mad. Very, very mad. Somebody had eaten her chocolate pudding and the culprit even had the nerve to leave the emptied container on the table. She was clearly being mocked and she’ll be damned if she will just let it slide. 

Nico had been craving for that chocolate pudding for almost a week and it was only today she had managed to get one for herself, due to the fact that it was always sold out whenever she stops by the store that sells it. Deciding to eat her pudding during their afternoon practice, she left it on the table at the clubroom, only for the said pudding to disappear when she came back for it.

It’s so fucking unbelievable.

Taking in the sight of what remained of her pudding for the last time, Nico abruptly turned on her heels and stormed her way out of the clubroom. 

“Ayase Eli!” 

Nico barked as she burst through the door leading outside the rooftop that was the u’s practice spot. She was greeted by the sight of the rest of the group doing their routine warm ups before the dance practice starts. Despite Nico’s loud entrance, most of the members just ignored her and went on with their daily drills, just like they always do.

Internally cursing everyone who had blatantly disregarded her especially after she had just practically shouted her arrival, she stomped her way towards Eli. Not surprisingly, Nozomi was with her as well. The two were in the middle of doing a backbend pose, the usual stuff they do as practice partners during warm ups when Nico arrived. They momentarily stopped what they were doing and waited for Nico to get closer to them.

“Hi, Nicocchi. What naughty things Elichi had been up to that I wasn’t aware of?” Nozomi asked, a wide grin breaking out of her full lips, eyebrows waggling suggestively.  
In an instant, Eli’s face burned red.

“Nozomi!” She chided, sending a glare to her bestfriend. Or at least she tried to. She couldn’t really get mad at Nozomi, everybody knew that. In fact, Eli just lets Nozomi get away with everything with little or no resistance at all, especially when Nozomi wears that damned smile of her, like what she’s doing right now. 

The stern look on Eli’s face quickly disappeared. Not only that, but the red tint on her cheeks had also become more apparent, even spreading to her neck and ears. And that wasn’t from indignation.

So fucking gay.

Nico stopped at an arm’s length away from the two. “Can’t you guys go on an hour without flirting with each other? Just for an hour, please spare us from your disgusting PDA.”

“We’re not flirting!” Eli said hotly, turning her attention back to Nico, tomato face and all. Clearing her throat, she asked. “Anyway, what is it that you want from me?”

Yeah, and pigs can fly. 

Nico kept the thought to herself though. She went straight to her business. 

“Did you eat my pudding?”

Surprised, Eli shot her an incredulous look. “Are you asking me or are you accusing me?”

“Both, actually.” 

“Are you serious?”

“Do I look like I’m joking?” 

Nozomi butted in. “But you always look like a joke, Nicocchi.”

“Shut up, you monster tits.”

“Nico!” A scandalous look took over Eli’s features. “Watch your mouth, there are children here!”

Thankfully, said children were minding their own business. Not that Nico really cares if they heard it or not. 

“But Nozomi started it!” Crossing her arms, Nico huffed. “Nevermind, we’re getting out of topic. So, are you going to fess up or fess up?”

An exasperated sigh escaped from Eli’s lips. “Look, I don’t know what happened to your pudding. I don’t even have an idea what pudding you’re talking about - I haven’t seen any today. If this is one of your pranks - ” 

“Oh, please. Don’t lump me together with your girlfriend. “

“Nozomi isn’t my girlfriend!”

“I didn’t say it was Nozomi.” 

“Though it’s kind of cute, both of you acting childish won’t get us anywhere.” Nozomi intervened, her lips quirking into an overly amused smile. Tilting her head towards Nico, she asked. “Care to tell us what happened, Nicocchi? We’re kind of lost with this pudding you’re talking about.”

Nico didn’t need to think twice about it. She immediately launched into a full tirade. “What happened was that I left my chocolate pudding in the clubroom this morning and when I came back for it a while ago, it just disappeared. We all know Eli is a sucker for anything chocolate and nobody goes into the club –“

“Wait, wait, wait.“ Eli abruptly cut Nico off, her face impossibly redder than before. “You’re over exaggerating things. I love chocolates but I wouldn’t do something as low as what you are accusing me of!” With a tinge of desperation on her usually calm and collected demeanor, Eli turned to Nozomi. “Right, Nozomi?“

Unexpectedly, Nozomi avoided Eli’s gaze. 

“I don’t know, Elichi. I think Nicocchi has a basis in singling you out. Remember that one time where you ate the chocolate ice cream I left on the fridge in my apartment? And that chocolate cake I forgot one time on my desk? You ate them without asking me first.”

There wasn’t an ounce of humor in Nozomi’s features that Nico almost dropped her jaw on the floor in disbelief. At the very least, she was expecting Nozomi to insist on Eli’s innocence but to hear her actually say something that can be used against Eli…No. Fucking. Way.

“Nozomi, not you too.” Hurt flashed through Eli’s eyes and to Nico’s horror, she burst into tears. Her shoulders trembled as she sobbed uncontrollably. 

It didn’t go unnoticed by the other members. Startled by the sight of Eli crying, they panicked.

“Holy fuck!”

“Why is Eli-chan crying?!”

“W-what happened?!”

“Nico-chan, what did you do?!”

“OMG, Eli-chan is crying!”

“Nico-chan, you jerk!”

“Calm down, you imbeciles!” Nico roared, silencing everyone. Thankfully, no one lashed back at her for the name-calling; they’re too anxious and worried about Eli to actually care.

Nozomi, on the other hand, had gathered the sobbing Eli in her arms. One arm was wrapped around Eli’s back while the other hand was gently patting her bestfriend’s blonde head, looking every inch like a mother who’s consoling her child while Eli held on tightly to her waist. “There, there Elichi. I’m sorry. I was just teasing you and really, neither Nicocchi nor I think you did it. You know how Nicocchi’s pranks get out of hand sometimes.”

Hearing that from the queen of pranksters herself, Nico almost voiced out a rebuttal but she held back her tongue. 

“Nico-chan probably ate that pudding herself and blamed Eli just so she can get another one for free.” 

Maki’s snooty comment came without warning and it had thrown Nico off for a moment, but not because Maki was being her typical pompous self. It was because of what she had said. Maki wouldn’t know that they’re talking about the pudding if she hadn’t been eavesdropping. Having realized that, Nico wouldn’t be surprised if the others listened in on them as well, while pretending to be busy with their warm up exercises. Not that it would make a difference but still. 

These little shits.

Getting her bearing back, Nico snapped. “That’s stupid!“

Unfortunately for her, everyone had already considered Maki’s words to be the gospel of truth.

“That’s awful, Nico-chan!” Honoka blurted out.

“I think you should apologize to Eli-chan.” Kotori advised. 

“Be a man enough to admit your mistakes and apologize, Nico-chan.” Umi seconded.

That’s it, Nico has had enough. 

Everything she says at this point would only be irrelevant. It sucks but she had to deal with it. Besides, she does feel a tiny bit guilty for making Eli cry, though technically, it was Nozomi’s fault. 

They should have just taken their couple issues somewhere else. 

Speaking of Eli, her sobbing had considerably toned down - more like it already stopped, though her head was still buried on Nozomi’s shoulder and it didn’t seem like they’re breaking it off soon. 

“I’m sorry, okay? Just forget I said anything. I can always buy another pudding.”

Fuck me.

If only that was the case, she wouldn’t have made a fuss like this in the first place. 

Nozomi chuckled. “That’s a very touching and passionate speech, Nicocchi.” 

“S-shut up! I’m being serious here!“

“Elichi said if you really meant it, you should give us a hug.”

“No. That’s gross. And when did Eli say that?” Nico was sure Nozomi was just making it up. Eli had been unresponsive for quite some time; she just stood there, clutching tightly onto Nozomi. She’s too far gone in Nozomi’s arms that she had completely become oblivious of her surroundings. “Also, why are you included?”

“Elichi, did you hear that? Nico-“

“Fine, I’d do it!” Nico shrieked, alarmed. “Just shut it!”

Eventhough Nico believed Nozomi was just pulling her leg, she couldn’t risk getting Eli upset. Or worse, make her cry. Nico was aware of the stares everyone was giving her and she had no doubt they’re going to jump at her the moment Eli starts crying again.

With a stubborn countenance, she did as she was asked. And just as she had encircled Eli and Nozomi in a somewhat awkward hug, to which Nozomi responded by squeezing Nico even closer to her and Eli, a loud cheer erupted, followed by excited squeals.

“A group hug!”

“Let me join!”

M- me too!”

“Nyaa!” 

“Come on, everyone!”

Oh fuck.

Was Nico’s last thought before the three of them got squashed by their extremely enthusiastic juniors in a bone crushing group hug. Finding herself in a tight spot, unable to move even a single muscle, Nico decided that putting up a struggle would only be futile. And a waste of energy.

Besides, it wasn’t all that bad, if she were to be honest with herself. She realized being surrounded in warmth by her u’s family actually felt nice, never mind` the fact that she’s actually getting suffocated by them.

Nico also determined one important thing. Picking a fight with Eli over a pudding was really stupid and immature of her. Eli, or any of her u’s family for that matter, was much more important than a mere pudding. Later, she had to make sure to give Eli a proper apology that she deserved. Right then, just as Nico had made up her mind, she felt Nozomi leaned closer to her ear and whispered. 

“By the way Nicocchi, thanks for the pudding. It was delicious.”


End file.
